Compromiso
by Witch Mix
Summary: A Reborn no le gustaban los compromisos, pero después de que Lambo llegara a su vida, puede que cambie de opinión. Fem!Reborn x Fem!Lambo.


_**Bueno, he aqui uno de los primeros Yuri que escribo. Como recién comienzo, es muy suave.**_

 _ **Los nombres no serán cambiados, despues de todo, me siento más comoda con estos nombres.**_

 _ **Esto se supone iba a ser un drabble, así que espero entiendan la falta de detalles, pues la idea era que fuese corto.**_

 _ **Espero gocen de la lectura.**_

* * *

 **-¿Ya ves? Vaca estupida. Te dije que esto era una perdida de tiempo-** la asesina a sueldo no dudo en dejar el recinto con su no-novia (porque nunca lo admitiría) detrás de ella. La sujetaba fuerte del brazo, no pensaba volver a ese lugar.

 **-Yare yare, Reborn. No creí que fueses ese tipo de mujer-** la mujer de ojos verdes no dijo nada ante el agarre, pues ya no le dolía como antes **-Además, creo que es bueno ¿No pensaras nunca dar el siguiente paso conmigo? El matrimonio se legalizo en Estados Unidos y podríamos ir de luna de miel a Las Ve…-.** No pudo seguir hablando pues choco contra la bella espalda de Reborn, de donde caían bellos hilos de hebras suaves que conformaban su cabello azabache.

Quiso abrir de nuevo la boca, pero esta fue atacada por un demandante beso en el cual las lenguas peleaban y las manos traviesas de la asesina se dirigían a cierta parte de la anatomía humana que le encantaba apretar. No les importaba que alguien las viese, es más, Reborn siempre decía que nunca verían un espectáculo como el que hacían ellas. Al finalizar el beso, la más alta entre las dos vio con satisfacción las mejillas sonrosadas de su hermosa mujer- **Por el momento, no me preocupo por ello** -finalizo la conversación. Se acomodo la fedora y le dio la espalda a Lambo- **Hemos estado así diez años. No es necesario cambiar-.**

 **-¡Precisamente por eso lo digo! ¡Diez años, Reborn! Yo sinceramente…Creó que no te importo-.**

Ahí estaba de nuevo, el motivo de muchas peleas por parte de Reborn quejándose de eso. La falta de autoestima de Lambo. Y si bien Lambo no tenía porque sentirse mal (o sea, la mujer tiene un cuerpo de infarto, tiene una no-novia que es bastante atractiva, una excelente posición socio-económica, sin contar lo hermosa que es) siempre se las arreglaba para caer en un pozo de depresión. "Es que es una romántica" la había excusado Tsuna. El golpe que le dio después de eso, la relajo bastante.

Volviendo al tema, no pensaba discutir en medio de la calle lo que sentía Lambo. Tenía mejores cosas que hacer, como aquella misión a la cual justamente debe partir hoy.

 **-Mira, no tengo tiempo para esto. Debo irme, lo resolveremos cuando vuelva-** vio como la chica vaca la miraba, y decidió tener un atisbó de compasión por una vez en su vida- **Vamos, estuvimos bien por diez años. Puedes aguantar un poco más-.** Y deseando que nadie haya visto eso (porque hubiese terminado en un tiroteo) se marchó dejando a la Bovino sola.

Ya en el avión pudo pensar mejor las cosas, y resultaba que Lambo estaba en lo cierto con respecto al matrimonio, pero admitirlo era otra cosa. Ella era una mujer sin presiones y nunca le gustaron los compromisos amorosos. Eso fue lo que le dijo a Bianchi antes cortar con ella, cuando justamente, esta le proponía huir y casarse.

Pero con Lambo era diferente. Gruño por lo bajo, con Lambo todo era diferente. Inclusive abandono el hábito de tener diversos amantes, solo para poder tener más tiempo con ella y la propia Lambo fue la que le planteo que si era la mejor asesina a sueldo en el mundo, debía de haber una sola persona digna de ella.

Y esa persona era Lambo.

Se saco la fedora y se masajeo las sienes mientras respiraba un poro errático. Por Primo… cuando volviese arreglaría un par de cosas.

La misión fue un éxito y debido a ello estaba cansada, tanto que siquiera quería abrir ella misma la puerta. Tocó el timbre pero nadie contesto. Enojada, volvió a presionar el botón varias veces. Al final, tuvo que desistir de poder evitar haces las cosas ella misma. Sacó la llave y entró en su vivienda, en donde reinaba el silencio. Pero como ella era Reborn, le importó poco y fue directo a su recamara para poder guardar su ropa. No fue grata su sorpresa al enterarse de que no podía entrar.

 **-Lambo, se que estas adentro. Abre** -pero no escucho respuesta. Tendría que ser mas persuasiva- **Lambo, puedo escuchar tu respiración-.**

 **-No puedo abrirte-** le contestaron del otro lado de la habitación,

 **-¿Disculpa?-.**

 **-No puedo abrirte. Estoy… Un poco ocupada-.**

 **-No me importa. Sea lo que sea, ábreme-.**

 **-¡No!-**

 **-Entonces dime que te sucede-** estaba perdiendo la paciencia-.

 **-Yo…-** podía escuchar como Lambo tarde o temprano se pondría a llorar- **Me… Me atore-.**

Ohhh Esto tenía que verlo.

Con cierta impaciencia pero poco esfuerzo, rompió el picaporte y se adentró en la alcoba encontrándose con algo que le sacó una maliciosa sonrisa. Y era que Lambo estaba en el suelo, atrapada en un vestido de novia. Le recordaba a cuando tenían cinco años y la pequeña se ponía la funda de la almohada en la cabeza para fingir se una novia… O la novicia rebelde cuando se aburría. Volviendo a la actualidad, Lambo ciertamente se veía un poco desesperaba de salir del vestido (que posiblemente le apretaba demasiado cierta zona muy bien desarrollada) pero a su vez, se las arreglaba para lucir sensual con un enorme sonrojo en la cara, posiblemente de vergüenza- **Ayúdame** -dijo con simpleza.

Como si nada, Reborn la llevó a la cama y la sentó, y con una sola mano le arrancó el cierre del vestido, liberando el cuerpo de la ajustada vestimenta **-¿Qué estabas haciendo? Vaquita traviesa-** le picoteó uno de los grandes pechos que tenía, que para su disfrute personal, estaban sin sostén.

 **-Jugaba al maniquí-** contesto con leve desprecio, ignorando el picoteo travieso de su 2no-novia".

 **-Ahhh… Siempre tan predecible-** y con cansancio, se dejo caer en la cama con Lambo a su lado.

 **-¿Por qué no quieres casarte conmigo?-** dijo la Bovino, apoyando su cabeza en el cuerpo de Reborn.

 **-Nunca me gustaron los compromisos amorosos-.**

 **-A mi tampoco, pero… Sería lindo verte en un vestido-.**

Fue entonces cuando la mejor asesina a sueldo en el mundo cayó en cuenta de algo.

 **-Todo este drama ¿Por queres verde de novia?-.**

 **-Siempre usar el traje negro…-.**

 **-Eso no es excusa-** le contestó sería. Lambo era tan infantil a veces.

Se quedaron en silencio un buen par de minutos, la opción de dormir estaba, pero ninguna de las dos tenía sueño.

Meditándolo un poco, finalmente Reborn buscó algo en uno de sus bolsillos y zarandeo el hombro de la de ojos verdes para captar su atención. Al ver que era, estos mismos ojos se iluminaron.

Eran dos boletos para ir a Estados Unidos.

 **-Reborn…-.**

 **-¿Nos casamos o que?-.**

Inmediatamente, Lambo se puso encima suyo para besar por todas partes a la mayor, la cual no perdió tiempo y atrajo más a la vaquita.

Parece que se adelantarían a la luna de miel.

* * *

 _ **¿Qué les parecio? ¿fue bueno para empezar?**_

 _ **Espero sus comentarios respecto al drabble.**_

 _ **Ba-bye**_


End file.
